


Starry Sky

by SergeantMiraiTomoe



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 16:56:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16163048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SergeantMiraiTomoe/pseuds/SergeantMiraiTomoe
Summary: After a love confession, two girls left each other as they felt that their relationship couldn't last... Or could it?





	Starry Sky

**Author's Note:**

> It's been one year... One long year of travelling through this hell hole...  
> IT'S BEEN FUN!!! WOOHOO!!!  
> Happy one year anniversary everyone!  
> Now here's a touching story, I hope you enjoy it!

"Mami, you already know this can't work out between us."

"But Sakura-san-"

"You heard me Mami. Go, leave me."

"Sakura-san, wait-"

"If you're not going to leave then I will."

"...Kyouko..." Turning around, Kyouko began walking the other way, leaving Mami to watch in sadness. The two had been friends for a long time, but both of them wanted to be something more. Now that the secret was out, it was far harder for the redhead to except this, resulting in the following between the two.

The painful memory brought tears to Mami's eyes as she continued to stare at the framed picture she still had with the fun times between them. They had both gone to their special place they kept secret from the world, and that was also when they first kissed. That was what sat in front of Mami right now. Slowly, her barriers gave way and tears started flowing freely at the happiness they once had. It had been several years since they broke up, and she had no idea where Kyouko was now, but she knew that she herself was probably going through some trouble of her own. Mami often visited the church where they had first met, in hopes of at least seeing her long lost friend. She still hasn't. Her agony increased at the thought, blocking out all of her senses, even the knocking on her apartment door.

"Mami, you there?" she heard a cheery voice say over the apartment intercom. Looking up, she slowly got up before walking towards the door. Opening it, she let it go as far as it could before the chain link stopped it. Outside in front of her stood a familiar pink haired girl.

"O-Oh, Madoka... I didn't expect to see you," Mami managed to say. Madoka looked up at the older girl before frowning.

"Mami... Are you crying?" Quickly, Mami wiped her eyes as fast as she could, clearing out the tears.

"N-No. Not at all." Her upside down smile slightly lessened, but it was still visible on Madoka's face. "Please, come on in," Mami said after a few seconds. She unbolted the door before opening it as far as Madoka needed to enter. "I'll go prepare some tea," she added on before walking into the kitchen. Taking a cake out of the fridge, Mami began to wait for the tea to boil before walking back into the living room where Madoka now sat. She was about to announce herself when she stopped dead in her tracks. She had forgotten to take back the picture she was looking at, and now the pink haired girl was studying it with a concentrated expression. Quietly, Mami turned around and began to walk back into the kitchen.

"Mami..." Madoka called out. Mami stopped for a few seconds before moving faster back to her destination. Reaching the counter, she practically slammed the tea cups and kettle before putting both her hands on the counter and letting her tears fall free, letting them hit the marble. Trying to blink away the water coming from her eyes, she noticed another liquid slowly spreading across the counter top. Lifting up her left hand, she saw multiple cuts along with streaks of blood that began to drip down her arm. Quickly heading to the sink, she began to wash down her hand, checking to see if anything was stuck inside the cuts. Sighing in relief that she didn't have to yank anything out of her body, she opened the medical cabinet, grabbing the gauze before wrapping it around her hand. Pinning it down, Mami was suddenly aware of someone at the entrance of the kitchen. "Mami," Madoka said, more softly this time. Turning off the sink, Mami turned around, not bothering to wipe off her tear marks.

"I'm sorry Madoka," she said, looking at the ground. Walking over, Madoka grabbed her injured hand before bringing it up to eye level.

"It's fine," the pink haired girl said with a smile. Mami followed Madoka's eyes as she looked over at the broken tea cups. "We still having tea?" She asked.

"Yes," Mami said with a nod. Smiling, Madoka turned around before leaving the kitchen. Wiping down the blood and tears that was on the counter, Mami got a new set of cups before taking them along with the kettle that was still hot and heading back into the living room. She didn't need to keep her old relationship a secret, so she didn't mind seeing Madoka continuing to study the picture. Setting the drinks down, Mami took her seat on the opposite side of the triangular table, continuing to wait for the pink haired girl.

"You look happy," she said at last. Looking up, Mami met Madoka's gaze which had a tinge of sadness in them. "Compared to how you are now, I have a feeling that this Mami is the real you." Mami looked down at her reflection within her tea.

"If that truly is the real me, then how could I have lost her?" Thinking back to Kyouko brought tears to her eyes, but she refused to let them fall out. "The true me would not have let her leave. I would've gone after her. I would've-"

"Mami, stop," Madoka said, already seeing Mami driving herself into madness. Looking back up, the older girl gave her an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have let myself stray too far," she said, looking out the apartment window. "It's just... I miss her so much."

"When was the last time you saw her?" Madoka asked, hoping it wouldn't be too late. Mami was quiet for a uncomfortable amount of time. Madoka was about to repeat her question when the yellow haired girl spoke.

"Three years ago," she said. Madoka tried thinking up a solution, only to figure out there was none. The girl was probably gone and out of the city by now, and would more than likely never come back. "I've tried searching for her every second I got, but I still haven't seen her."

"What was her name?" Madoka asked, hoping it would give her some leverage on the situation.

"Kyouko Sakura," Mami said, sounding like she was choking on the words that she had said many times in happiness. A happiness long forgotten. “Kyouko Sakura was her name,” she repeated as if not to clarify the name, but just to make it easier on herself to say it.

“Shh, you’re alright,” Madoka said suddenly, already seeing Mami begin to break down again. Reaching over, she clasped her hands over Mami’s which were still over her tea cup. “If it makes you feel any better, I could help find someone for you.” Mami looked up as the pink haired girl offered this to her. “It might not be the same, but it could help.”

“N-No, you’re right. It won’t be the same,” Mami quickly responded, shaking her head. “Kyouko was the only one that could ever make me feel like that.” There was more silence that followed that as Madoka did her best to help her friend, only to figure out there was nothing for her to do. “You should get going,” Mami said at last, attempting to get Madoka out so she could have some alone time by herself. The pink haired girl took the hint and waved to her from the apartment entrance before closing the door behind her, leaving Mami alone once again. Picking up the picture from the table, Mami continued to stare at it as fresh tears made their way off her face.

_________________________________________________________________________

“Damnit,” Kyouko said to herself, dropping a pair of chopsticks on the ground accidentally. Leaning over and picking it up, she straightened in her apartment kitchen before walking over to the table where she had her instant ramen ready. Sitting in her chair she began to chew through it quickly, already knowing how hungry she was. She had been aware of it since she stopped eating… ‘Her’ food. Looking around, she tried to look for something in the piles of food and trash she had lying around before giving up and continuing through the food before her. The redhead knew that whatever thought was in her mind would not leave, the memories she had with the girl she thought she had a chance with, before she prompted the end to their relationship, burning everything between them. Or at least she thought. After finishing her food, she tossed the empty bowl into the overflowing trash bin before standing up and wandering through room after room of her apartment, continuing to look for the one thing that had survived.

In the end when she had nearly given up, she looked at the lone framed picture that was on her bedside table. Walking over to it, she picked it up. She had tried so many different things: Ruining it with water, dropping it out the window, and just flat out burning it. Each time she had hesitated before taking it back, stopping whatever plan she had in motion. It had been so many years to the point where the picture had exhausted her of creativity, and she finally was able to throw it away in the garbage. But that didn’t stop her from coming in the next day and digging it back out before washing it down so that it looked nice again.

Frowning, Kyouko felt her grip on the frame tighten as she did everything she could to concentrate all her hate on the girl she thought was perfect. ‘She’s flawed, overzealous, and far too beautiful at the same time,’ she thought to herself. Her grip lessened at the last line she thought in the end. Suddenly feeling weak in the legs, she crumpled down to the floor, letting unwanted tears flow out. She had sat outside of Mami’s apartment door each night, thinking that the girl was asleep yet aware that she probably knew the redhead was there. ‘She had a way with knowing.’

Kyouko also knew that Mami had often gone to her church every time she didn’t have anything left in the day. The redhead had gone to the church in such a time before turning around as soon as she saw the familiar girl. In a way, she had been following her senpai for the entirety of the time they had been separated, remaining out of contact for as long as possible and keeping herself hidden and at a distance when necessary.

Letting her tears continue to flow down onto the picture, she thought of how Mami was doing. Surely she would be having problems of her own with the separation, but it couldn’t have broken her… Right? Wiping the tears away from her eyes, Kyouko stood up before placing the picture back on the desk. She hadn’t gone far, she just lived on the opposite side of Mitakihara, where she knew Mami wouldn’t find her. Or at least hoped the older girl wouldn’t. Walking over, she made her way to the front door before opening it. She didn’t exactly have any friends, so there was no one she could vent her feelings on. She wouldn’t have even if she did have any though.

_________________________________________________________________________

“Come on, Mami is suffering from this!” Madoka cried as she tried to get her two other friends to listen to her. After her talk with Mami, the pink haired girl had decided to call in Sayaka and Homura for assistance to make the older girl happy. It was obviously going to be a challenging task, but she was determined to finish it. “We need to find out where this girl is or else I fear the worst might happen.”

“I think Madoka is right Sayaka, Mami has been a bit antsy lately. She might need our help,” Homura agreed, taking a sip from the drink that was in front of her. They had decided that the cafe downtown would be a good place to meet up. “For all we know, she will take things to a scale hitherto undreamt of.”

“Did you just say hitherto undreamt of?” Sayaka asked, beginning to also drink from the drink that was in front of her.

“Are you seriously drinking from my drink?” Homura asked, raising her eyebrow. Sayaka was about to respond when Homura hit her upside the head.

“Sorry, it tastes good,” the blue haired girl apologized. “Well, can’t we just start walking around? Surely she couldn’t have gone far.”

“Sayaka, it has been three years,” Madoka repeated for the fourth time since their meeting. “She could’ve stayed, but that just means that she knows how to hide herself too damn well. We need to spread out if anything.”

“Well, we need to know how she looks like first of all,” Sayaka said. Madoka had indeed forgotten to go over how Kyouko looks like.

“Red hair, big, messy ponytail, crimson eyes, looks like she’ll rip you in half if you bother her but could be soft on the inside.” The pink haired girl explained, hoping that what she was saying was true.

“You mean her?” Sayaka asked, pointing over at the redhead who had just entered the cafe. She perfectly matched Madoka’s description.

“That’s her alright,” Madoka said, nodding her head in surprise. Kyouko scanned the area quickly, as if trying to meet with someone before walking over to the corner with a window. Easing herself into the seat, she pulled out her phone before doing something else on it. “What do you think she’s doing,” Madoka asked her friends questioningly, even though they were probably equally as oblivious. They continued to watch for a slight time, hoping the redhead wouldn’t see them before Madoka finally came to a conclusion. “I’m going to talk to her,” she said before standing up. Almost instinctively, Homura grabbed her arm, stopping her.

“Don’t, she might be dangerous and not in the mood to talk,” she said, not showing any signs of loosening her grip.

“Well I’m not just going to sit here while Mami slowly deteriorates,” the pink haired girl said, yanking her arm in a attempt to free herself. Before she could move again, Homura pulled her into an embrace.

“I don’t want anything to happen to you,” she said, holding her friend close to her. “Shh…” Sayaka raised an eyebrow as Madoka shuddered once, then twice, before finally stopping.

“I just don’t want to feel so helpless,” the pink haired girl said at last, sounding as if she was about to let out tears.

“Shh… You’ll be fine,” Homura whispered in a loving tone. Sayaka continued to stare on before letting out a sigh.

“Guess we have to do this the hard way,” she said before standing up. Alerted by this, Homura shot her a warning glance.

“Don’t,” she said. Ignoring her, the blue haired girl continued over to Kyouko, slightly regretting her choices. The redhead had probably noticed her already, but it wasn’t clear on her face. Nervously grabbing a hold of the chair, Sayaka tried to think something up.

“H-Hey,” the blue haired girl said awkwardly, getting Kyouko’s attention. “Mind if I sit here?” She asked. The redhead stared at her for a few seconds before shrugging, looking back through the window as if the girl in front of her didn’t exist. Taking the answer as a yes, Sayaka sat down, waiting for the person across the table to speak first. She was about to open her mouth when the redhead finally spoke.

“Friends of yours?” She asked, motioning towards the other two who had seemingly fallen asleep at the table.

“Y-Yeah…” Sayaka responded, slightly embarrassed that the redhead had probably seen/heard their entire exchange which now that she thought about it, was quiet loud. “So… What are you doing now?” She asked, trying to change the subject and figure out what the redhead was up to.

“I’m waiting for someone,” Kyouko responded, her gaze suddenly distant. Sayaka’s heart sunk.

‘She already moved on,’ she thought. “Well… When will they be here?” She pushed on, hoping that she could get a few answers out. Kyouko looked back out the window as if searching for someone.

“In a long time,” she whispered more to herself. She was thinking of Mami, who she knew was less than likely to come by at the current moment. Sayaka leaned in in a attempt to hear better before pulling back as fast as she went in, knowing she wouldn’t get an answer.

“How about this,” she began, thinking of what she was doing with herself before continuing. “There’s another cafe downtown,” she said, listing down an address. Kyouko seemed to get a flash of recognition on her face, and Sayaka hoped she didn’t expect anything. “I want to know more about you, so if we can meet there tomorrow at 7:00 PM, I would like to know.” The redhead raised an eyebrow at her with a questioning glance.

“You really are straightforward, are you?” She asked. Finally realising what she had done, Sayaka’s face was flooded with warmth. She hadn’t asked anyone out on a date before, so she had little to no experience with it. Before she could come up with a response, Kyouko smiled. “I’ll be there,” she said before standing up and walking out the door. There was a strange feeling that she knew something was coming. Not the same love she had felt with Mami, but something that could bring her heart back together… Or destroy the leftover fragments. Heading back to her apartment, she began to wonder what she should do with herself.

Back at the cafe, Sayaka slowly got out of her seat before walking over to Homura and Madoka. Homura had woken up, but Madoka still seemed to be asleep. “So… What did she tell you?” She asked as Sayaka approached.

“Well… I asked her to meet me at a cafe near Mami’s apartment, so that we could lure her there, but I have a feeling she knows what’s coming,” the blue haired girl replied. Cracking open her eyes, Madoka got up from Homura’s lap, looking over at Sayaka.

“How did it go?” She asked, obviously oblivious to the situation. After the blue haired girl explained to her the plan, she suddenly got into a low powered excitement mode. “I can’t wait to see how Mami reacts when she finally sees her after all this time.”

_________________________________________________________________________

“MAAMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!” Madoka screeched from the other side of the door. Sayaka and Homura stood behind her as the pink haired girl continued to pound her fist against the door. They looked at each other before looking back, seeing that their friend hadn’t made any progress.

On the other side of the door, Mami looked up. She had just noticed that she had fallen asleep at her table. Taking a tissue and wiping her still wet eyes, she stood up and did her best to fix her hair, the twirls having slight strands of hair sticking out like Kyouko’s messy hair. Walking over to the door, she could hear Madoka’s fists still banging on the door. Opening it, she heard the pink haired girl fall against it, seeing the chain lock hold its place. Getting off the ground, Madoka looked at her, rubbing her head. “Finally opened?” Sayaka asked from behind.

“Partially,” Mami responded from her apartment door. “She still needs to break through the chain lock.”

“Let me help with that,” Homura said before approaching the door. Quickly closing it, Mami undid the lock before cracking it open, just in time for the black haired girl to bust through. Suddenly realising what she had just done, Homura tried to catch herself. Her reaction speed kicking in, Mami grabbed her by the shoulder, pulling her back up. Recovering from her shock, Homura’s calm demeanor did its best to fall back in place. “Thanks,” she said before continuing on into the apartment. Following in, Madoka and Sayaka entered. When they were all in, Mami closed the door before joining the small group.

“So, what happened?” The yellow haired girl asked, wondering why everyone had decided to raid her home.

“I think we did it,” Madoka said excitedly. “We found someone you might like!”

“I’m sure it won’t work,” Mami tried, doing her best not to sound rejectful.

“Come on, you promised!” Madoka continued to push. “Just please, give it one chance, just for us,” she said, motioning to the other two who were listening to the conversation quietly.

“I had to hold Madoka back,” Homura added on, hoping it would help.

“I went through hell to get this girl,” Sayaka agreed, remembering what she did. Mami was silent as the other three watched her intently. She let out a defeated sigh.

“Alright, I’ll be there,” she responded quietly. The three reacted happily, showing their relief as the older girl accepted.

“Yay! We’ll be here tomorrow at 5:00 PM to get you ready. See you then!” Madoka said happily before grabbing onto Sayaka and running out the door. Standing up, Homura began to follow.

“Wait,” Mami said, stopping her friend. Turning around, Homura looked at the yellow haired girl. “Care to stay for a little bit?” The black haired girl seemed to think it over before sitting back down in her seat.

“Is there something specific you would like to talk about?” She asked like she was a psychologist, a never ending calm in her voice.

“I just… Need some company…” Homura nodded, understanding before the two went silent. They continued like this until Mami let out a uncontrolled giggle. Raising an eyebrow, the other girl let out a silent demand of what she was thinking. “They still act like kids,” Mami replied. Homura thought it over before finally smiling, understanding that the yellow haired girl was talking about the other two that had just live, probably oblivious to the fact that Homura wasn’t behind them, wherever they were.

“I remember when we were still like that,” Homura said, remembering the times they had with each other. “That was also when…” She stopped mid sentence, not wanting to touch Mami’s hot spot. Understanding, Mami reached over the table and took a hold of Homura’s hands, getting her to jump slightly.

“Whatever you do, please don’t make the same mistake I made.”

“When I find the special person, I won’t.” Mami raised an eyebrow at this saying.

“And Madoka?”

“She’s…” Homura began, finally catching on to what her friend was saying. “Just… An acquaintance,” she somehow managed to stutter out, a blush forming on her face.

“Right,” Mami said, obviously not buying it. “Just like how you two were kissing on the roof.”

“W-WHAT!? YOU WERE THERE!?” Homura finally snapped, her unknown side finally coming out. Mami giggled, knowing that she was the only one that could break her shell, unlike Madoka who would normally peel it apart. Or Sayaka, who flat out couldn’t find her way through. Though, it was unclear if she ever even tried.

“I’m everywhere,” was the yellow haired girl’s only response. Homura raised an eyebrow.

“Y-Yeah? Well… What is Madoka doing right now?” She asked in a attempt to expose the older girl.

“She’s with Sayaka obviously,” Mami responded, her gaze becoming distant like some fortune teller. “It looks like they are alone… Oh…”

“Oh? What’s oh?”

“Sayaka went in for the kill.”

“...What?”

“She kissed our pink haired friend.”

“SONOVA-”

“I’d get moving if I were you.”

“ALREADY ON IT!” Practically leaping over the triangular table, Homura rushed through and out the door in less than five seconds, leaving Mami alone in her apartment once more. Giggling, she stood up and walked over to the kitchen, getting prepared to eat, and then go to sleep.

_________________________________________________________________________

Today was the most eventful day Kyouko had had for the past three years. It was small, yes, but interesting, nonetheless. She thought if she should go to the cafe tomorrow, thinking back to some of the good times Mami and herself had. ‘They could easily be related to her in some way,’ she thought. Shaking her head, she wiped the thought from her mind. ‘No way, she wouldn’t be the type to make friends that are like them.’ But when she thought more about it, she could easily see it happening.

Walking over to her closet, she scanned through it, hoping she could find something before seeing one of her familiar dresses she had worn for Mami. ‘I’m not seeing Mami… Right?’ She hesitated for a second before finally pulling it out. ‘It still would feel good to wear it again.’ Setting it at her door, she flopped onto her bed, being extremely restless. Looking at her bedside table, she smiled slightly as she saw the lone framed picture sitting alone. Knowing the after affects, she closed her eyes before feeling sleep drag her under.

_________________________________________________________________________

Knocking on the door for a third time, Sayaka continued to stare blankly at Mami’s apartment door. She had been standing there in place for five minutes… And it was starting to get cold. Reaching up again, she was about to pound on it again when the door creaked open before stopping on the familiar chain lock. Peeking through the crack, Mami’s topaz eyes seemed to glow through. “Hey… Thought I’d come in early,” Sayaka said nervously. The older girl seemed to think before closing the door, taking out the chain, and opening it again, letting the blue haired girl in.

Walking in, Sayaka headed over to the couch before closing her eyes, knowing that it would still be two hours before the other two come in. “I wasn’t expecting anyone to be here,” Mami said, sitting on the same couch Sayaka had sprawled herself on.

“Well, I had nothing else to do,” the blue haired girl replied, not opening her eyes.

“Well… Is there anything you want to talk about? I don’t get to socialize often,” Mami said. Cracking open her right eye, Sayaka saw the older girl looking at her.

“Don’t do that while my eyes are closed, it’s creepy.” Getting a giggle out of Mami made her smile before she sat up. “Since I’m already here, I guess I can at least help you out on getting you together.”

“Now?” The older girl asked, standing up with Sayaka. “I mean, sure, but, I still have a few hours.”

“Nothing beats being early!” The blue haired girl responded before walking over to where she knew Mami’s bedroom was. Following her, the yellow haired girl stayed close behind as Sayaka entered, walking over to the closet. Opening, she narrowed her eyes as if searching for something specific. “Geez, I don’t know what would fit for the occasion,” the blue haired girl said more to herself than her yellow haired friend that stood behind her, hovering around as if hoping she wouldn’t find something specific. Suddenly, Sayaka began pulling out multiple dresses and shoving them into Mami. “Try these on, I’ll keep looking.”

“Are you sure about this? Wouldn’t it be better if the others were here?” Mami asked nervously.

“Come on, it’ll be fine,” Sayaka responded, continuing to sift through the clothes. Turning around, the blue haired girl looked at Mami who still hadn’t moved. “Go on!” Quickly going into the room next over, Mami began to change into the first dress, hoping it would be enough so that she didn’t have to go through this any longer. Coming back, she saw Sayaka still looking through, still hoping to find something that would spark her own interest.

“How do I look?” Mami asked, getting the other girl to jump slightly. Inspecting her, Sayaka looked her up and down before shaking her head.

“Try the next one.” This went on for a few minutes until Mami finally came back in the last dress she had been given. “Do you have anything that might fit you correctly?” The blue haired girl asked, slightly disappointed in the first stack of clothes she had been given.

“I’m sorry Sayaka, I haven’t worn any of these for a long time,” Mami said with an apologetic smile. Looking back into the closet, Sayaka continued to look, practically losing faith until a certain dress caught her eye.

“One last one, just for me please?” The blue haired girl said, holding it to Mami. Taking it, the yellow haired girl changed before looking into a mirror she had set up in the same room. She tilted her head back and forth, inspecting herself as she remembered the last time she had worn it. It was one of Kyouko’s favorites after all. Walking back into her bedroom, she her a slight gasp before she realised Sayaka had seen her. “Hot damn,” she said, getting Mami to slightly blush. “You look…”

“Magical?” Mami suggested, knowing that that was how Kyouko had described her when the redhead had seen her wear it.

“Hell yeah, I would love to have asked you out on a date myself if I could,” the blue haired girl said, closing the distance between them. Mami took an involuntary step back, worried that Sayaka would do something to her. “What? I’m not going to bite you or anything,” the younger girl said in a seductive tone, adding a wink to it for more effect, getting the intended effect. Noticing something, the blue haired girl tilted her head. “You’re unbearably nervous today,” Sayaka pointed out. Blinking, Mami averted her gaze slightly.

“W-Well, it’s been a while since I last invested my time for something like this,” she replied, finally noticing how lonely she must really have been to her friends. Sayaka smiled, finally seeing the inner emotions of her friend that had been locked away for so long.

“Well… I can’t object against that now can I?” She said. Looking Mami over again, she pointed at the jewel at the top of her head. “That looks nice,” she complimented. Looking up into her hair, Mami realised what she was talking about and gave a warm smile.

“It was gifted to me for this set,” she explained, suddenly remembering something. “This suit used to come with a hat,” she said quietly, but just enough for Sayaka to hear. Looking around, the blue haired girl tried looking for a sign of the head piece.

“It should be around here somewhere,” she said hopeful. They looked around the area for a few minutes before Sayaka finally stood up after digging around the closet. “I give up,” she said, hoping Mami would follow her. But of course, she remained persistent and continued to dig around in hopes of finding what she was looking for. “Come on Mami, the other two will probably be here in a few minutes,” the blue haired girl said, trying to get the older girl’s attention. “Mami?” Looking over at her friend’s progress, she didn’t see anything that would’ve kept her going. “Come on.”

“I have to find it,” Mami said flatly, continuing on her quest that seemed to be futile.

“Fine, let’s do this the hard way,” Sayaka said before lunging at her, trying to pull her away from the pile that would probably absorb her in and result in her demise. Without even flinching, Mami continued to press forward. “Come… ON!” The blue haired girl tried, with a giant pull. She felt the older girl move slightly, but she got back into place just as quickly.

“I will find it,” Mami said with the same even tone in her voice. After another minute of pulling, Sayaka finally gave up on that as well and tried to wear out the other girl by laying on top of her, panting as if she had run a mile at top speeds without stopping. Another minute passed before Mami sat up, disappointment overflowing her face.

“You didn’t find it?” Sayaka asked, seeing that the girl had come out empty handed. Shaking her head, Mami suddenly burst into tears, hugging the blue haired girl. Calming down after her first shock of surprise, Sayak began to pat her back. ‘Damn, she must’ve loved that hat,’ she thought to herself before realising that it was probably Kyouko that had gifted it to her. “You’ll be fine,” was all she said. A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door and Mami immediately looked up as if surprised by the sound. “Well, the other two are here,” Sayaka said before standing up. Mami was about to follow up when the blue haired girl held up a hand. “You, stay there. I want you to surprise them with what we got.” Understanding, Mami stayed inside her bedroom while Sayaka went to the front door.

“Sayaka? When did you get here?” Madoka asked as her friend opened the door. Homura stood behind her as always.

“Well… A few hours,” she responded, getting surprised looks from the other two.

“Usually your late,” Homura said calmly.

“Or un-fricken-believably early now,” Madoka added on, stepping inside along with Homura. “Where’s Mami?” The pink haired girl finally asked, noticing the absence of the yellow haired girl.

“Give us a moment,” Sayaka said before walking away without listening to any objections. Walking back into Mami’s bedroom, she saw the yellow haired girl looking at the disaster of clothes around her room. “Hehe, sorry about that,” the blue haired girl said when Mami looked back at her. “We can clear this afterwards, but for now, we got a crowd to impress.”

“A crowd?” Mami asked, wondering how many people Sayaka could’ve invited.

“Just two,” she replied, quickly covering it over as to not worry the older girl. “Come on, we don’t have all day.” Shoving Mami out the door, she led her into the living room where the other two were waiting. “I introduce you, Mami Tomoe!” Sayaka exclaimed as she stepped aside to reveal said girl. Bowing in response, Mami smiled.

“Wow Mami, you look beautiful!” Madoka exclaimed as she inspected the older girl. Homura didn’t say a word, but nodded and smiled which was more than enough coming from her.

“This is the reason why I was here so early,” Sayaka explained proudly.

“Well, you got it to work,” Homura said. “It’s almost time, we should probably get going,” she said, standing up. “Let’s go.” Following her out the door, everyone clustered around the apartment entrance while Mami locked it, turning around and nodding in assurance as she finished. Finally, they began to the long walk towards the cafe. On the way, an idea popped up into Homura’s mind. Pulling Madoka and Sayaka back she whispered, “We should probably leave Mami alone on this. It would be awkward if we were there to introduce Kyouko.” Silently agreeing, the two began to plan something up. When they reached a street intersection, Sayaka pulled out her phone before texting Madoka.

Getting the notification, the pink haired girl pulled out her phone before seeing what Sayaka wanted. “Sorry girls, my mom needs me at home,” she said before jogging off in the opposite direction, too quick for anyone to question what was going on.

“What’s that all about?” Mami asked, wondering what had happened.

“No clue,” Sayaka said. Homura nodded, knowing what had just transpired. Continuing down the street and closer to the cafe, Sayaka suddenly got a text from Madoka, quickly thinking up something. “Hitomi wants to go shopping, so I guess I’ll see you two later,” she said, beginning to walk away.

“Wouldn’t it be better if you stayed?” Mami asked, slowly feeling more nervous as her friends began to leave her.

“Nah, I think it’d be better if you did this yourself,” the blue haired girl replied. “Go get ‘em,” she said with a wink before making her departure. Watching her go, Mami wanted an explanation when she turned around, already seeing that Homura was gone. Before she could thinking any furthur, she saw the black haired girl at a far distance before waving her over. Quickly coming up, Mami put a worried expression on.

“You’re not going to leave me, right?” She asked, her nerves acting up, hoping that her last companion wouldn’t leave her.

“I’ll walk you to the cafe, but after that, you’re on your own, alright?” Homura said, suddenly acting like a mom, getting a giggle out of Mami.

“I’m the one supposed to talk like that,” the yellow haired girl explained as Homura raised an eyebrow. After a few more seconds, the two began to continue the walk to the cafe. Reaching it, they stopped in front of the door.

“This is where I leave you,” Homura said as she turned to face Mami. “Good luck.” She began to walk away when she felt a hand grab her arm.

“You sure about this?” Mami asked with an edge in her voice. Homura just smiled.

“Don’t make the same mistake,” she said before walking off without another word. Mami watched her walk off before finally entering the cafe. Looking around, she couldn’t see anyone that might have been waiting for her, so she held still near the front door. She continued to turn around each time she heard the front door open, only to watch as other people walked in.

‘Maybe they’re late,’ she thought to herself before she looked at the clock, seeing that she was still ten minutes early. ‘Nevermind.’ She watched as people came and went, continuing to wait until finally, the ten minutes had passed up. ‘I’m not going to get attached,’ she thought to herself the entire time. Looking around, she also saw that the people that were there in the beginning had already left and were replaced by new comers. ‘Was I stood up?’ She finally asked, hoping that her friends wouldn’t do something like that. ‘They should know how important this is to me.’ Mami frowned, losing hope quickly. Thirty minutes later, the yellow haired girl’s moral was finally broken. ‘I guess that’s that,’ she thought with a frown. At this point of time, she couldn’t care less about the door opening, so she was completely caught off guard as she saw who had entered the cafe.

Also just noticing Mami, Kyouko’s eyes widened in surprise. Taking an involuntary step back, the redhead was about to make a break for it when she saw the look on the older girl’s face. ‘She’s gone through a lot in the past few years, yet damn does she still look good in that outfit.’ “M-Mami…” Kyouko stuttered out, shocked that they had finally made contact.

“K-Kyouko,” Mami said, equally surprised. The redhead was wearing the outfit that also ‘matched’ her own. Her eyes were drawn to the red pendant that she still wore at the base of her neck. She took a hesitant step forward to match that of which Kyouko had taken back, hoping that there wouldn’t be a bad ending to their reunion. “It’s…” Mami tried before looking down at her shoes. Before she knew it, Kyouko had taken the lead and had both of Mami’s hands cupped in her own, getting the older girl to look up.

“I-It’s really good to see you to…” She said quietly. Mami looked up and met the redhead’s gaze, seeing tears in her eyes. Water began to build up in her own eyes as she stared back before she embraced the younger girl. Kyouko recoiled in Mami’s grasp, surprised by the sudden gesture before closing her eyes and hugging back. “I’ve really missed you,” she said, relaxing. Mami didn’t say a word until they finally, yet reluctantly, let go.

“You don’t know how long I’ve been waiting to do that,” she said.

“I think we both know the answer to that,” Kyouko replied, hinting out how much she wanted it as well. Mami nodded, understanding before gesturing towards one of the empty tables near the window. The two sat in silence, not knowing what to say to each other. “I’m sorry-” The redhead began to say before Mami got a hold of her hands.

“Don’t be, it was my fault,” the yellow haired girl said with a tinge of guilt in her voice.

“No, I was the one that rejected you and walked away, leaving you broken.”

“And I was the one who confessed, sending you into overdrive.”

“When did you learn to talk like that?”

“A lot happens over three years.”

“True.” Going silent again, Kyouko looked up and giggled, getting Mami to raise her eyebrow. “Funny how you were wearing that,” she said before reaching into her dress. Pulling out the matching hat, she fluffed up the feather. “Thought I could keep this for a bit.” Handing it over the table, Kyouko watched as Mami fit it into its normal position.

“You never let me steal things from you,” Mami said with a frown. The two began to laugh, slowly falling back into their normal talking routines.

“Well I mean… Take me to your apartment and maybe you can steal something from me,” Kyouko said in a seductive tone, hinting out a certain something. Mami giggled at this, but she saw the redhead slowly making her way for an obvious kiss. Before she could make it half away across the table, Mami booped her on the nose, getting a annoyed groan from the younger girl.

“Come on, there has to be something we can get here before we leave, right?” she asked. Kyouko suddenly remembered that they were still in a cafe, so she couldn’t do anything except agree with this fact. The redhead got a soda while Mami got green tea, their normal drinks that they would usually have. After they got their drinks, they made small talk, wondering how the other has been while trying to keep their true feelings inside until they got out of public.

While they were doing this though, Homura, Madoka, and Sayaka watched from a distance and through the window. “It looks like it’s going well enough,” Madoka said.

“You sure, they don’t seem too happy,” Sayaka said, seeing that their faces didn’t look as upbeat as the they thought it would’ve been. “I hope this goes well enough.” Homura observed silently until Mami finished her drink, standing up. Quickly following up, Kyouko stood before following the older girl out the door.

“Let’s go,” Homura said, turning around and beginning to walk away. “We’ll have our results tomorrow.”

“And if it dosn’t go well?” Madoka asked, following up with Sayaka trailing behind. Homura stopped before looking at where the other two were heading, seeing that they were heading towards Mami’s apartment.

“Let’s just give the two some privacy.”

_________________________________________________________________________

“Geez, haven’t been in here for a while,” Kyouko said, looking around the interior of Mami’s apartment. Following Mami, the redhead began pinpointing the places she remembered. ‘Bathroom’s over there, laundry room down that way, my room is over there.’ Stopping in her tracks, Kyouko looked down at ‘her room’, knowing that she had slept there multiple times when Mami allowed it. Smiling at the memories, she continued to walk until Mami finally sat down at the familiar glass table that was still shaped like a triangle. Taking her own seat across from the older girl, Kyouko raised an eyebrow. “So now what?” She asked.

“I was thinking maybe a shower,” Mami said, already thinking of what to wear for the night. “I think I still have some of your clothes left over here,” she offered.

“So you DID steal something from me,” the redhead said with her familiar grin.

“I only stole it because you left it here,” Mami said, erasing Kyouko’s smile just as quickly as it appeared. “It was more like you gifted it to me.” The redhead growled, getting a laugh out of the older girl, before her grin returned into its place as she try to hold back a laugh of her own.

“Well, what can I say?” She asked, shrugging. “You were the one who took me in, so this was pretty much my home for awhile,” she said, inspecting the area around her. “It hasn’t changed much either.”

“Yeah, well, when you live alone, there isn’t much you can post up when the place looks good enough,” Mami said.

“Well, at least you got rid of all the garbage,” Kyouko said, getting them both to crack up.

“I kind of missed those small things,” the older girl said, standing up, remembering how the redhead had never put her trash in the actual trash can. “Come on, I feel dirty.”

“Dirty? In what way exactly?” Kyouko asked with a mischievous grin forming itself slowly.

“It depends on how you would like to see it Sakura-san,” Mami began, turning her head to look over her shoulder. “But I know I’m going to get washed down one way or another,” she said, licking her lips in a seductive way and adding a wink for extra effect before continuing on her way. Feeling heat slowly make its way to her face, Kyouko blushed, letting her actual emotions fade in as she began to worry who was the real monster in the apartment.

“H-HEY! WAIT FOR ME!” She called out as she began to run after the older girl. Making her way into the shower, she saw Mami already halfway stripped down and was about to take her bra off when the redhead entered. “I-” she began before finally realising what she had just done. “I’ll… Wait out here…” Turning around, she was about to leave when she stopped, getting a weird feeling. She squinted, thinking about it before she finally felt something sliver across her shoulder and around her stomach before being dragged back in so quickly, she let out a quick yelp as the exit closed.

“Now now, no need to be shy,” she heard Mami whisper in her ear.

‘Aww hell,’ Kyouko thought, trying not to make a noise. Without warning, the redhead was shoved to the ground and before she knew it, the older girl was on top of her. In a very slow and dramatic way, Mami reached behind her and undid the bra strap, letting it land on Kyouko’s face and obscuring her view. She would have removed it, but she didn’t dare move in fear of what else the older girl would do. ‘What the hell has she become over the past few years?’ she asked herself in her mind, knowing that Mami wasn’t usually this lustful. Suddenly, the weight on her waist band was gone as Mami stood up.

“Come on, we’re not going to have fun yet. We still need to take a shower,” she said as Kyouko heard the shower turn on. Getting up slowly, the redhead let the chest piece fall off her face through gravity and looked over, seeing the rest of Mami’s clothes on the ground while the shadow of the girl was inside the shower. Standing up, she was about to leave when she figured that it would be better to go in with the older girl. Turning back towards the shower, she took off her own clothes before slowly and silently entering the steam filled shower. She couldn’t see half an inch in front of her, but she had a general idea of where Mami was and planned to get the drop on her this time. Before she took more than three steps though, a hand grabbed her mouth, preventing her from screaming. “Shh…” Mami said. “You forgot something.” Pulling out the hair pin that the redhead still had on, she placed it aside before finally releasing the younger girl.

Kyouko stood in disbelief for a few seconds before shaking her head and turning to look at Mami who had gone off to do her own thing. That didn’t stop the redhead from noticing how nice the other girl’s ass was. The steam had slightly lessened, so it was much easier to see now. She continued to stare until Mami looked over her shoulder again with an obvious smirk on her face that spelled out ‘I know what you’re doing.’ Blushing immensely, Kyouko looked away, pretending to wash out her hair until a sharp pain lit up on her back with Mami cackling. She felt something else fly away until she finally noticed what Mami had done. “You sonnova,” the redhead began before trying to find a soap bottle of her own. Her eyes lit upon one that was tucked neatly in the corner of the wide open shower and she grabbed it quickly, claiming her new weapon.

“Oh, so you want to do that?” Mami asked. Filling her hand with soap, Kyouko quickly turned around and smacked Mami across the face, the excess soap flying out the way her hand was going. The two held their position for what felt like hours. It was a little bit until Kyouko’s emotion changed, hoping that she didn’t hit Mami too hard. Before she could apologize, Mami’s head began to twitch as she turned back around with by far the scariest face Kyouko had ever seen, sending the redhead stumbling back a bit before she was tackled down to the ground. The rest of the fight dealt with mostly soap flying everywhere along with the giggles of the two friends. After five more minutes, the two were on the ground, still laughing with exhaustion obvious in their voices. “Well, we’re clean now,” Mami said after another minute. Doing one final wash off, Kyouko was the first out, getting a towel. While she was drying herself off, she heard Mami also exit, but before the redhead could see anything, the older girl already had a towel on.

“So, where are my leftover clothes?” She asked, looking about the bathroom. She pinned her hair back up as Mami went to the door.

“I’ll go get them, you stay here.” Obeying the command, Kyouko waited for a few minutes before the door opened again. Mami held out a stack of clothes, but the redhead was more surprised to see that the older girl had already curled her hair back up. “These look like a comfortable fit for you, even though you might’ve outgrown them already,” she said.

“Great, now you’re sounding like a mom,” Kyouko said jokingly, get them both to giggle.

“I’ll go prepare some tea before we go to bed alright?” Mami more said than asked before she left without hearing a reply of any sorts.

“I kinda wanted to go to bed first,” Kyouko said to herself before finally getting herself dressed back up, surprised to see that the clothes were a good fit. It was sleeveless, so that could’ve explained a lot. Walking out, she already saw that Mami had gotten the tea and had poured into two different cups. Sipping out of her own, the older girl cracked open her eye as she spied the redhead make her way over. Sitting down, Kyouko took a sip of her own drink before chugging the rest down. “Did I ever tell you that you’re tea is the only tea that tastes good?” She asked.

“And did I ever tell you how much of a charmer you are?” Mami asked her own question. Kyouko winked before they both giggled as they continued to drink down the last of the tea.

“You didn’t put anything in my drink, right?” The redhead finally decided to ask.

“No, what makes you think that?” Mami raised an eyebrow.

“So that you would have an advantage over me.”

“In what way may I ask?”

“You know what way.”

“Right…”

“So?”

“No, this is going to be even, alright?”

“Good… We both know I’m gonna win, right?”

“We’ll see about that.” The two laughed again until at last they calmed down. “I’ll see you whenever you’re ready,” Mami said before excusing herself from the triangular table. As soon as the older girl was out of sight, Kyouko let out a sigh of relief. It would of course be her first time, and, surprisingly, she wasn’t the type to masturbate. So the next few sensations she was about to feel was going to be completely alien to her, and she knew that. For Mami on the other hand, she wasn’t so sure. Taking a deep breath, she knew her own techniques, but that didn’t mean anything until she finally tested them out.

“Well, time to get to work,” she said to herself before standing up and walking over to the bedroom door. She put her hand on the doorknob before hesitating. She had wanted this for so long, so like hell was she going to back down. Taking the last normal breath she knew she would have for the next hour, she opened the door, looking into the dark room where the bedside lamp was on, letting out a very small amount of light.

“So, you finally came,” Mami said in a seductive tone, laying on the bed. If she had a rose, that would’ve solidified the entire situation.

“Not yet I haven’t, not yet,” Kyouko said. Giggling, Mami reached over before the light went out before the blinds opened, letting in the bright lights of the city, along with the moonlight.

“Come closer, I’ll give you something special,” Mami said, gesturing Kyouko over with one finger. Suddenly without warning, the redhead tackled her onto the bed, surprising the older girl.

“Not until I give YOU something,” Kyouko said with her grin. Mami looked at her with a horrored surprise before she blinked, smiling. The two themselves in each other’s eyes before they leaned together, letting their lips touch and their tongues slide in. After what felt like hours to them, the two reluctantly separated. Slithering her hand under the other girl’s shirt, Kyouko began exploring the smooth skin before lifting the top off. Mami raised her arms to help out with it. Kyouko began to massage her breasts, getting a slight moan from the older girl. After a few seconds, the redhead moved the bra down slightly before bringing down under her chest, finally realising how big Mami’s breasts had gotten. Looking up, she saw Mami wink at her from below before Kyouko began sucking on the yellow haired girl’s left tit.

“Mmm… So you do know your stuff,” Mami said, her breathing slightly rising as pleasure flooded her chest. Kyouko continued to suck until she tasted something sweet in her mouth. Pulling back, she saw white milk coming off of her sucking point. Swallowing, she felt the liquid dripping off of the left side of her mouth while Mami giggled. Licking it off, Kyouko slowly backed off before looking down at Mami’s pelvic region. Looking up, she silently asked for permission. Nodding her head in response, the yellow haired girl let her at it. Slowly pulling Mami’s pants down, Kyouko saw the yellow panties that she had been wearing beforehand. Taking her own shirt off, she threw it aside before feeling a wet spot in Mami’s vaginal region.

“My my, you’re wet already,” the redhead said with a grin.

“Did you expect anything else?” Mami asked. Shaking her head, Kyouko began to rub the same spot, getting a pleasured moan in response. Tugging at the end of the panties, she pulled them down until she had a clear shot at the older girl’s naval region, seeing a small amount of precum already there. Leaning in, she dragged her tongue slowly across it, getting the loudest moan yet. Hearing this, she immediately stuck her tongue as far in as she could, beginning to eat Mami out. The yellow haired girl continued to moan, holding onto the back of Kyouko’s head. “K-Kyouko,” Mami said in between breaths, letting out a warning. But before she knew it, she already edged before letting out all her juices into the younger girl’s face. Pulling back surprised, Kyouko began to lick the older girl’s cum before grinning.

“That tasted good,” she said. “Tastes like cheesecake.” Mami raised an eyebrow as her heavy breathing slowed.

“Really?” she asked, surprised at the new discovery.

“Yeah,” the redhead responded. Getting up, she got the tissue box that was on Mami’s bedside table, beginning to wipe down her shoulders off and the rest of her face. “You sure came a lot,” she said throwing the tissues in the trash can. Nodding, Mami sat up, fully recovered and breathing completely normally. “I guess that’s that.” Mami looked at her, her eyes narrowing.

“You sure?” She asked, thinking that Kyouko was trying to cut their session short.

“Y-Yeah,” Kyouko said, scooting slightly away and obviously nervous.

“Okay~” Mami said, seemingly agreeing to what the redhead was saying.

“I-I mean, there’s nothing left, so we mine as well get to bed now.” Kyouko reached for her shirt and picked it up before she was yanked back further into the bed. Looking up, she saw that her shirt was dropped back into its original spot before looking over with a face of pure horror.

“You really thought you were off the hook, didn’t you?” Mami asked with a sly grin making its way across her face as she crawled creepily towards Kyouko who began to slowly crawl backwards herself.

“N-No, of course not, hehe,” the redhead laughed nervously, knowing that there was no way out of this situation. As if to confirm that, she backed up into the wall, making her jump slightly. This gave Mami enough time to pounce on her and drag her quickly to a more comfortable position. “M-Mami, you’re scaring me,” Kyouko said with obvious fear in her voice.

“Looks like you got aHEAD of yourself.”

“I thought you hated ‘head’ jokes.” Kyouko suddenly let out a yelp of surprise after saying this, feeling a large wave of pleasure shock her. Looking down, she saw that Mami had already taken off her pants AND her soaked panties and had injected her middle and ring finger inside of her.

“You were completely soaked, so I knew you wanted this, you just didn’t have the guts to admit it and take it,” Mami said with a grin.

“M-Mami,” Kyouko started before Mami pulled back quickly and rammed her fingers in again, getting a pleasured moan from the redhead. Using her other hand take the younger girl’s bra off, Mami began to suck on Kyouko’s breasts while taking her fingers out and pushing them back in at a steady rate, getting loud moans from the redhead. After a few seconds, Kyouko bit into a pillow to muffle her sounds. Slowing down, Mami leaned forward and playfully bit into the pillow tugging on it like a puppy before seeing how Kyouko was biting on it with as much power as she could. Taking her mouth off it, Mami sprung forward, biting the pillow with the force of a robotic fox before flinging it at the bedroom door with her mouth.

“Be as loud as you want, these walls are soundproof,” Mami said before returning to Kyouko’s tit. Her fingers slowly sped up, getting Kyouko to practically scream in the amount of pleasure overload she was having. Before long, she came to her climax all over Mami’s fingers, twitching as her body was racked with pleasure. After she let out all the cum she could’ve offered, her body relaxed and her head tilted to one side, her saliva staining the bed sheets. Bringing her hand over, Mami brought the redhead’s face to look at her before finally bringing her fingers out of Kyouko’s pulsing clitoris. Making a big show of it, Mami sucked her fingers dry of the younger girl’s cum. “Tastes like pocky,” Mami said, tasting the familiar taste on her tongue. Kyouko let out an exhausted laugh.

“Yeah…” She said before her head lolled back over, her conscious slipping away. Mami knew she had already this fight, but she just felt slightly empty. Bringing three fingers over to the other girl’s bottom half, she rammed all three inward, getting a gasp of surprise from Kyouko. “M-M-MAMI!” She yelled.

“You’re not falling asleep, are you?” The older girl asked with a strict face on.

“N-No, of course not,” the redhead responded nervously, her breathing still heavy.

“My energy is without number while yours is draining by the minute… This can only end one way.” Taking both of their pants and panties off completely, Mami brought her clitoris to Kyouko’s, both of them letting out pleasured moans from the contact. A second later, Mami began to rub the two together, feeling the pleasure crawl up her body. She got faster and faster, doing all the work since Kyouko was, by now, fucked senseless and she had completely lost her mind as her tongue hung out the side of her mouth, completely limp and her eyes slightly rolled back in their sockets. Finally when Mami was at the edge, Kyouko snapped back into reality as her own climax threatened to come out.

“M-Mami, I’m about to-” she began but Mami reached over and held her close, kissing her. Before long, both of their juices flew out and mixed together and their screams of pleasure got them to separate. As their ejaculations happened, Kyouko bit into Mami’s shoulder in a desperate attempt to keep herself calm. After the two were completely drained of their cum, they both fell aside next to each other, slowly falling asleep. “M-Mami…” Kyouko began, but was hushed by the older girl who unsurprisingly was back in shape.

“Sleep,” the older girl whispered.

“I… Love you,” Kyouko let out before her consciousness was lost. Mami smiled.

“I love you too,” she said before drifting off herself.

_________________________________________________________________________

“So now what? Mission accomplished?” Madoka asked the next morning, sitting with Sayaka at the same cafe.

“I guess?” Was the blue haired girl’s response. Homura wasn’t here yet, so the two had time together, getting Sayaka’s heart rate to slightly increase from its original speed.

“Sayaka? Is something wrong?” Madaka asked.

‘Fuck…’ Sayaka thought as she let out a nervous giggled. “N-No, not at all,” she responded, obviously not sounding okay.

“Come on Sayaka, you can tell me,” Madoka said, leaning forward in her seat. The blue haired girl look over.

“Promise you won’t tell anyone,” she said, knowing she could trust her friend. The pink haired girl nodded her head. Before she knew it, Sayaka had jumped forward and kissed Madoka, surprising her before she slowly fell in and closed her eyes. After a few seconds, Sayaka quickly pulled back and began drinking out of the straw of her drink, a mad red blush overflooding her cheeks. It took a few seconds for Madoka to also process what happened and she felt heat rising to her own cheeks. Slowly sitting down, Madoka thought for a minute before giggling. Raising an eyebrow at her pink haired friend, Sayaka looked at her. “W-What’s so funny?” She asked nervously.

“Homura would definitely kill you if she saw that,” she said, bursting into laughter as Sayaka’s face went from nervousness to horror. After a few seconds though, she also began to laugh.

“You’re right, Homura would kill me.”

“For what reason?” The two girls jumped as Homura seemed to materialize out of thin air.

“N-N-No, nothing hehehe,” Sayaka said nervously.

“Nothing you have to worry about,” Madoka said, scooting over so Homura could have a seat next to her.

“Wait,” Homura said before grabbing Madoka’s chin and kissed her, a small blush radiating on her face before she pulled back just as quickly. Her head snapped to the side to look at Sayaka, a burning hatred in her eyes. “You girl stealing bitc- Mmph!” Before she could finish, Madoka pulled her back in for another, mucher longer kiss. Sayaka watched with a scared surprise in her face before she heard the cafe door open. And walking in was Mami and Kyouko. Kyouko was leaning on Mami’s right shoulder and Mami held her close with her right arm, the two back into the same outfits that they came in on the day before.

“We go company,” Sayaka said, quickly, yet extremely reluctantly, sat next to Homura. The couple looked over and steered their walking pattern over to the table that the other three sat at.

“Yo!” Kyouko said as she sat down.

“Hello again,” Mami said.

“So, you two are back eh?” Sayaka asked with a grin.

“Yeah,” Kyouko responded with her own grin. The three looked over at Homura and Madoka who were still locked in place.

“Sorry, these two love birds have been at it for several hours.” The three laughed as they saw the two kissing girl’s faces brighten up with heat. “Well, it’s good to see you two happy,” the blue haired girl said. The five conversed for a while before they went on a adventure through town, sightseeing mostly and buying food when they were hungry. Afterwards they all finally split up, waving goodbye to one another.

“Well that was fun,” Kyouko said happily as she walked back to Mami’s apartment.

“Can we go somewhere first?” Mami asked, getting an enthusiastic nod from the redhead. Kyouko was slightly confused as they climbed up the apartment stairs, but understood more as they reached the roof. Leaning on the railing, the two looked up, just in time to see a shooting star. “You see that?” Mami asked and Kyouko nodded.

“Yeah I did.” Just then, another one passed by, and before they knew it, a meteor shower began. “It’s beautiful,” Kyouko said. Mami reached out and grabbed the redhead’s hand who squeezed back reassuringly. Kyouko continued to watch but didn’t notice that her gaze slowly fell to the girl next to her who looked back. They lost themselves once again in each other’s eyes before they kissed.

“I love you Mami,” Kyouko said with a grin.

“I love you too,” Mami said with a smile.

And from that night on, the two that nothing could take away their starry sky.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all who have made this journey with me, and you should know that more will make their way out soon. If you have any comments, questions, or suggestions, you know where to leave them! THANK YOU!!!!!!!


End file.
